With You
by bangbangbang.x
Summary: Justin left and now wants Mickie to be with him. Mickie/Justin. Oneshot. Request for XxFutureWWEDivaxX.


**Here is a oneshot request for XxFutureWWEDivaxX.**

**I wanted to do this as quick as i can as a thank you for reviewing my story so here it is!**

**ENJOOOOOY GUUUUYS! :D**

**

* * *

**

Mickie woke up to the sound of birds chirping and the smell of bacon that filled her room. She stood up and walked to the bathroom to look at herself in the mirror. She was thinking of having a lay-in but now that she had woken up, she thought that there was no point. She thought that she might as well just walk downstairs, eat and watch a movie while having her own little lay-in on the couch.

She quickly washed her face and tied her hair up thinking that there's no need to actually get dressed as she and the girls will be staying in for the whole day even if it's nice and sunny outside. They had just been shopping the past three days and they decided that it's time for a little rest.

She walked downstairs and went straight to the kitchen, taking a seat in front of the cooker where Kelly and Melina was happily cooking.

"Hey guys!" Mickie exclaimed cheerfully and the two girls screamed and turned aroung, burning Kelly's hand in the process.

"Mickie!" Kelly and Melina screamed. "you burnt my hand." Kelly pouted and Mickie and Melina laughed at her. Kelly has always been treated like a baby, not because she acts like one but because she's the youngest out of the all the rosters -ECW, SmackDown and RAW.

"Hahaha, sorry Kellz." Mickie apologized and offered a hug which the two girls happily accepted.

"Now if you excuse me, I have to treat my hand." Kelly walked off to the bathroom.

"Gotta love Kelly, right?" Melina asked laughing.

"Yep!" Mickie agreed.

"So... I see you're over Justin now?" Melina suggested, biting her lip as she saw Mickie's eyes fill with tears. "I'm taking that as a no. I'm sorry."

"It's ok Mel..." Mickie sighed. "I'm not over him, I don't think I'll ever be able to get over him. He was a big part of my life and he still is.. Maybe not as big anymore but he was until... he left me."

"Micks!" Melina squealed, hugging her. "He said he'll come back for you! Don't lose hope."

"Too late. I've lost hope two months after he left." Mickie closed her eyes to stop the tears falling. "He's not even called me."

"He might be busy." Melina suggested and Mickie shook her head.

"He should've at least sent a letter or a text at least!"

Kelly suddenly came in with Mickie's phone in her hands. "Woah. Been off for a couple of minutes and drama already started.. Oh and here's Justin."

Mickie lightly chuckled and Melina smiled at Mickie then at Kelly. Kelly was a great friend, she knows just how to cheer someone up when they're down. They don't know how they'll be able to live without Kelly.

"Justin who?" Mickie asked, suddenly frowning again.

"Justin Gabriel?" Kelly hesitataed as she saw the frown on Mickie's face that signalled something bad.

"I don't want to talk to him."

"Mickie, you have to... Just to make you feel better." Kelly suggested and Melina butted in. "Urm, you might wanna hurry up.."

Mickie groaned. "Fine!"

Melina and Kelly smiled as Mickie took the phone away from Kelly and walked outside for some privacy.

"I hope they sort out what ever they need sorting out." Melina said while Kelly nodded in agreement.

.x.x.x.

"What, Justin?" Mickie snapped.

"Mickie, I'm sorry I haven't called you but I've been busy." Justin pleaded.

"You could've left me a text!" The conversation reminded her of the conversation she had with Melina not long ago and she mentally groaned.

"Please forgive me. I am coming home from the weekend and I would like you to come with me." Justin announced and Mickie gasped. Justin went back to his hometown due to personal problems and then after a few weeks, declared that he will be staying there. Now, Justin was asking her to come along? Mickie doesn't know what to say.

"I-I-I don't know." Mickie admitted looking down at the grass she was walking through.

"Please say yes. I love you and I _want_ to be with you!" Justin shouted and Mickie couldn't help but clutch onto her phone and put it back so she wouldn't go deaf all of the sudden. Mickie began to think, Justin's words immediately registering in her mind.

"I don't know." Mickie plainly said, no emotions in her voice was shown.

"Think about it please baby." Justin whispered, hoping that Mickie says yes.

"I will. I gotta go now." Mickie stated.

"I'll call again tomorrow..." Justin trailed off, not sure what to say next. "Bye." And with that, he hung up leaving Mickie deep in her thoughts.

She quickly went inside to Kelly and Melina to see them chasing each other. Mickie giggled slightly when she heard what they were arguing about.

"I was meant to take the first bite!" Kelly whined.

"It doesn't matter! I ate the first bite so get over it." Melina defended, rolling her eyes.

"I'm gonna get you!" Kelly shouted and began chasing Melina around again. The girls were squealing as several unexpected obstacles crossed their paths. "Mickie, you have got to stop buying so many furnitures."

Mickie shook her head, chuckling. She didn't think that the two _childish_ girls noticed her walk into the room but apparently, they did.

"Buying furnitures is an unknown obsession of mine," Mickie winked and then sighed. Melina and Kelly immediately sat down and waited for Mickie. They knew that Mickie doesn't usually sigh unless something is bugging her and the sigh she released got them thinking about what's bugging Mickie.

"What's wrong?" Melina asked softly.

"I need your help." Mickie paused. "Justin wants me to stay with him in Africa and I'm not sure if I should go."

Melina and Kelly looked at each other. "Mickie..." Melina paused and Kelly continued, "We can't make you choose but here's an advice: just follow what your heart wants. If it wants to go with Justin, well go.. but if it wants to stay.. well, you should stay."

Mickie nodded, unsure with what to say next.

"Well, we'll leave you to think." Melina announced and her and Kelly ushered out of the house.

.x.x.x.

Mickie was laying in her bed thinking about the question that is currently waiting for an answer. It was very hard for her. Half of her really wants to go and meet Justin as they haven't seen each other in ages and also get out of the country and start a new life but the other half wants to stay. She has lived all her life in Virginia and has worked very hard to get where she is now, but the most hard thing for her to do is leave her friends who she loved very much. They had been together for many years and now, they are inseperable so leaving them felt uneasy for her.

She stood up and walked downstairs to watch some TV. She suddenly felt awake and it was 3 am in the morning. She wasn't sure why the sudden feeling came but it's with her and isn't gonna go away. She figured it was because of her decision but she was only half right.

The phone then began to ring and Mickie wondered if it was Justin.

She answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Mickie. I know I'm not meant to call till later but I'm gonna be busy and I need your answer now!" Justin demanded but it was also a plead.

"I... Yes." Mickie sighed.

"Yes?"

"Yes, I will go there to stay with you." Mickie sighed again.

"GREAT!" Justin shouted through the phone and Mickie couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"I'm gonna go tell Kelly and Melina.." Mickie said. "How am I going to get there?"

"I'm gonna pick you up. I need to say a proper goodbye to everyone anyway." Justin said and Mickie could imagine the smile on Justin's face. "I'll be there by tomorrow."

.x.x.x.

**Tomorrow.**

Mickie was already packed and now there was nothing in her house. All the furnitures were either given away or sold to get more money so now, there was only a few things left like her oven, drawers and cupboards.

Melina and Kelly were beside Mickie, tears visible in their eyes.

"We're gonna miss you." Melina cried and Kelly nodded.

Mickie smiled sadly, "Don't worry guys, it's not like I'm gonna stay there forever.. I'm only gonna be there for a few years."

"It won't be the same though." Kelly said, her eyes already red and mascara running.

"I know but I'm still gonna be able to visit you guys." Mickie stated, tears already filling her eyes again.

"Ok, but if you don't visit us. We're coming to visit you..." Melina paused. "After you tell us your address!"

Mickie laughed a bit and nodded in agreement. Justin soon entered Mickie's now empty house and immediately pushed past Kelly and Melina, who fell and hit the floor, and hugged Mickie.

"I missed you, I missed you, I missed you!" Justin chanted and Mickie laughed while Melina and Kelly stood up, dusted themselves off and hit Justin.

"Ow!"

"That's for pushing us!" Kelly and Melina shouted in unison.

"Sorry." Justin mumbled and ran behind Mickie.

"Well..." Mickie hesitated. "We have to go now. See you guys."

Melina and Kelly then began bawling their eyes again and Mickie joined in. They hugged each other for the last time before Mickie announced that she'll be watching the girls on TV and that she had to go. They separated and the two girls walked Mickie and Justin to the car that was going to bring the two to the airport.

"Bye!" Melina and Kelly cried as the car left.

"We're gonna miss you." The girls said as they got into their own car and drove off.

.x.x.x.

"So where are we gonna be living?" Mickie asked.

"My parent's." Justin answered. "Only until we find a place of our own."

"Ok." After that was an awkward silence that neither of them expected.

"I'm gonna miss Virginia." Mickie whispered.

"I know you're upset but you're gonna love it in South Africa." Justin smiled at Mickie and kissed her quickly while keeping an eye on the road. The last thing he wants is to get arrested for damaging a rented car but he just couldn't wait for a kiss.

"I'm really looking forward to arriving there." Mickie gushed. "I can't wait."

Justin just laughed and shook his head.

The rest of the car ride became filled with memories and stories that the couple experienced when the other was away. They soon arrived at the airport soon enough and realised that they only had a couple of minutes left till the would be late so they dashed through the people and got onto the plane just on time.

The rest of their lives was a joy. From marriage to kids. From small fights and argument to kisses and loving. They lived happily ever after.

* * *

**Hope you liked it hun and everyone else who read this. Sorry the ending was a bit crap but I wanted to finish this asap before all my tests that's coming up which is also the reason that I'm only updating one story this week.**

**This actually turned out better and longer than I thought it would.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
